Biggest Book Of Boku No One-Shots
by Mezuku
Summary: A one shot book on my hero academia. Picture will be released soon.
1. Introduction

Here are the rules

Absolutely no

Yaoi

Yuri(Maybe)

Crossovers

And some really complicated stuff

Orgys(possibly)

manga characters.

No vs like fights or something

No izuku x uraraka... Ready for the hate

Will be checking request everyday probably.

We can have

Lemons

3 or more people(love triangle)

Ships of your own

Leave reviews as request. Hope to see some good ones


	2. Izuku x Toga

As our curly green-haired cinnamon bun was walking to his long lived dream school U.A High, he suddenly got a cold and negative feeling around him.

"W-What is this?" Izuku wondered as it suddenly started to get foggy and he started to feel sleepy. That's when Deku started to slowly descend into the realm of sleep when a blonde haired girl in pigtails in a gas mask approached him.

" _It_ _worked_ _so_ _perfectly,gonna have_ _fun_ _with_ _you~"_ The blonde thought as she scooped him up on her back and went into a purple portal in an alleyway nearby.

 ***Two Hours Later***

Izuku woke up on a mattress flat on the ground. It was pitch black in his room and he could only make out what seemed like a door and a figure next to him.

He sat up and rubbed his head. He can remember very little but,he knew that he was kidnapped. He was analyzing the room and trying to use his hands to guide his way until he touched something bouncy.

 _"Is_ _this_ _a_ _ball?"_ Izuku stammered as he put his other hand on another nearby bouncy object. He started to fondle it to learn his shape when he hears what sounds like a person moving.

"So you're trying to take advantage of a girl when she's sleeping? That's dirty Mido-kun~" whispered a gentle feminine voice right next to him.

"W-W-W-W-Wait what exactly am I t-t-touching right now?" Izuku beamed as he started to match the color of a bright red cherry.

"You're so innocent, you don't need to worry I was gonna have you touch those later anyways~" The girl asserted as Izuku let go and back up towards the door. He stood up and found a switch and pulled it up.

What he saw was an all pink room with a big television in the corner. There was a dresser next to a door which he assumed to be a closet in another corner. In the middle of the room was a blonde girl like the one he saw before was on a mattress without a top on and the sheets were barely covering her nudity.

"P-P-Put some clothes on!" Izuku urged as he covered his eyes with his arm. He had a huge red blush that was pretty obvious to the pigtailed girl.

"Aw,I thought that you would enjoy me like this Izuku-kun. I even wore some lingerie for you~" The blonde teased as she got up and approached Izuku pressing her uncovered boobs against his chest.

"C-C-Could you please cover itself up so I can ask you how do you know my name and where exactly am I?" Izuku stated freeing himself from the girl's grip.

"You're really sensitive when it comes to women aren't you Izu-kun? I'll just have to exploit that for you~" The blonde bubbled as she decided to put on her also lingerie black bra.

"You can look now Deku-kun." The blonde said as Deku turned around a peeked a bit through his fingers. She wasn't completely covered up but it was good enough for Izuku to talk to her.

He walked over to the mattress and took a seat,also motioning for Toga to come sit down with him.

"S-So, I need to ask you a few questions for my sake.." Izuku stuttered as he looked down at the mattress in a blush. He wished that she would put on clothes but it seems like she was avoiding that conclusion.

"I'll answer anything for you Mido-kun! As long as it's nothing sexual you perv~" The blonde teased as Deku sighed and prepared himself.

"So,how old are you?"

"14"

"What's your name?"

"Toga Himiko"

"Where am I?"

"In my room!"

"Exact Location?

"1987 Academia Street."

"Why am I here?"

"I'll show you."

That's when blonde Toga pinned him down and forced her way into his mouth exploring as she was panicking, he didn't want to hurt her with 5% full cowl but he couldn't figure out a way to reverse the position regularly without it.

She eventually let him go to breathe. A line of saliva was still connecting from their mouths. As they were just starting each other Izuku took the time to notice how cute she really was.

Her eyes were bright yellow with a mixture of an orange tint in them. She had an everlasting huge blush that never seemed to go away. Her pigtails complimented her blonde hair.

"You're really cute.." Izuku muttered as he noticed what he just 's whole face lit up as her grin seemed endless.

"You really think so! I've always wanted to look my best just for you Mido-Kun~" Toga chirped in excitement.

"C-could you get off of me now?" Izuku asked looking to the side and scratching his head. He's never been so close in contact with a girl before. In his eyes the _thing_ s are rubbing against him.

As Toga mounted herself off of him he was trying to figure out if everyone is worrying about his current situation.

"U-Uhm H-Himiko-chan, I should get going. I missed two periods at school already and I'm sure everyone there is worrying about me." Izuku addressed as Toga crossed her arms and pouted.

"You can't leave alreaaadyyy!" Toga sighed as Izuku chuckled. She was acting like a five year old who didn't get what they wanted in the store. She uncrossed her arms and let out a big sigh and nodded.

She motioned for him too follow her as they went downstairs. He found his bookbag picked it up an headed to the door. He felt bad for just leaving her sad like that an he didn't know what could make her feel better.

"I-I can give you m-my number so we could keep touch.." Izuku stammered instantly regretting his choice of words. Toga went from sad to eccentric with a huge smile on her face.

"Yipee! Lemme go get my phone!" Toga screeched as she ran up the stairs at the speed of light. Deku just facepalmed as he keeps making stupid decisions.

Toga came blasting down the stairs with a phone in hand. She was standing still but barely able to stop shaking in excitement. Izuku wondered why she even liked him to the extent of kidnapping him,it just made him think.

They exchanged numbers as they said goodbye and Izuku was off to school since he only missed two periods and it's still day out. Only thing was now he has a stalker type friend who he just gave his number too. Midoriya just questions his choices sometimes.

Izuku arrived at U.A and was really tardy. He was still able to participate in the other four periods left in the day. It all went smoothly and before he knew it the day was over. He was packing up in the classroom with only Mineta and Momo left inside

His phone rung as he scrambled to answer it he saw that it was from Toga. He knew something like this would happen when he gave her his number but he still did it.

He answered and she giggled in excitement when he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mido-Kun! I'm bored,do you wanna hangout todayyy~?" Toga pleaded as Deku thought this might be a way to get to know her better.

"Sure.."

He could hear a loud celebration on the other end. Mineta and Momo just stared at him from behind like that person on the line was a psycho which in Izuku's case,she is.

Toga ended the call as Izuku just sighed, he knew the rest of the day would be a challenge. He was finishing putting everything in his book bag when Mineta approached him from behind.

"Yo Midoriya! I heard a girl on the line,did you manage to get a chick before me?!" Mineta fumed as it looked like he was very angry and also dissapointed in himself.

"Mineta,leave Midoriya alone. I know that he would rather not talk to _yo_ u about his love life." Momo scolded as she gave Mineta a death stare that suddenly made him change his mind.

"A-Actually good luck with the girl Midoriya! I'll be leaving now.." Mineta muttered as he grabbed his book bag and ran out the classroom as fast as he could.

Momo also said goodbye to Midoriya and left leaving him by himself in the classroom. He finished packing and made his way out when he saw a familiar blonde sitting on a bench across the street.

He approached Toga as she noticed him and her everlasting smile appeared once more on her looked like she was going to explode from anticipation.

"Where are we gonna go first?!" Toga cheered as Izuku looked very confused and frightened all in one expression.

"H-How do you know when I leave school? I could of stayed after for training or work.." Izuky stammered as Toga just giggled and cackled.

"I follow you all the time! I know your schedule like how you train with that depressed looking guy after school on Mondays." Toga cooed as Izuku's jaw dropped in shock.

"Well I guess you do know everything about me.." Izuku sputtered as he pulled out his phone. He started looking for good places to take a girl but he couldn't really decide.

"Shoot.." Izuku uttered as Toga looked at him with confusion. She took a look over his shoulder and then took a deep breathe.

"How about we go to the places you like to visit? It'll still be fun if I'm with you." Toga hesitated as her endless blush started to seem to become more red.

"A-Alright then Himiko-san,Let's go to a arcade first..I know a guy that makes the best deals on tokens in the city!" Izuku gushed as Toga just gave him a smile.

"Mido-kun,you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Toga." Toga assured.

"O-Okay T-T-T-Tog.." Izuku stuttered as he tried to call Toga by her first name.

"If you can't do that then just call me Himi-chan~" Toga proposed as Izuku shook his head violently.

The pair were on their way to the arcade with Toga clinging on to Midoriya the whole walk there. They arrived as Toga went checking out for games they could play together while Izuku bought some tokens.

 _"Picture_ _Booth_ _Huh? "_ Toga thought while Izuku walked over to her. He followed her gaze then saw the picture booth.

"Y-You wanna do that t-together.." Izuku mumbled just enough for Toga to hear. He face lit up like a starry night sky as she was already inside the booth.

Izuku layed his stuff down and took off his U.A jacket. His shirt was plain white and it said "Hero" on it. He inserted 2 tokens and started up the pictures with Toga.

The machine told them to strike some poses and set filters like space,hero,and even villain. They finished and Toga seemed to be oozing anticipation as the pictures came out of the machine.

"I'll treasure these forever!" Toga chattered as Izuku chuckled a bit at the sight of her playful side. Toga started too rip off a tiny picture and handed it to Izuku.

"Y-you need one to remember this night too.." Toga beamed as Izuku took the picture and took a look at it. It was the cat filter that they used and it made him smile a bit.

"Wow, this is really cute. Thanks Himi-chan." Izuku said with a happy smile covering his face. Toga went off searching for more games to play as Izuku followed.

Eventually they played until they ran out of tokens an decided they needed to start leaving.

"Next is the Hero Café!" Izuku trilled as he tried to do his best hero laugh. Toga thought it made him look silly but also cute in way.

They walked once more to a café with Toga still clinging onto Izuku the whole had arrived at the Hero Café and it was a very lively and positive place.

They got in line until it was their turn to order. Toga didn't really know what to order so Izuku said he'd pick for her.

"Can I get two Caramel Lattes with extra Caramel And Cream and add a little bit of sugar with that please." Izuku exclaimed as the waiter nodded and typed down his order.

Izuku and Toga found a booth to sit where they just relaxed until they got their drinks.

"Two Caramel Lattes With Extra Caramel,Cream,And a bit of sugar am I correct?" The waiter questioned as Izuku nodded anhe put their drinks down.

"Also it's Happy Hour for couples! You can get a free drink too share with each other for free!" A man most likely the manager announced on the speakers.

"Can we get that Couples special please?" Toga asked as the waitress said yes and made their way back to the counter.

"H-Himi-chan.. We're not even couple.." Izuku said with a light red blush becoming visible on his leaned forward and rubbed noses with Izuku causing his light blush to become dark red like a cherry.

"We aren't a couple _yet~."_ Toga whispered in Izuku's ear before sitting down again. The waiter came over with the couples special drink and set it down along with the bill.

Izuku's mind was flaming with curiosity. He couldn't stop thinking about the main reason why Toga even liked him. It had to be something serious it must be.

"Hey,Himi-chan why do you like me so much? I've must've done something that made you like me this much." Izuku asked as Toga looked down. Izuku got kind of worried because she went from excited and happy to sad.

"I thought you would remember but I guess I have to tell you." Toga signed as she pushed her drink to the side. She looked Deku in his eyes and began to speak.

 **** ** _FlashBack_**  
"G-Get away from her you meanies!" The young Izuku yelled as he ran over to the group of kids bullying a young blonde girl. He pushed them away and checked on the little blonde girl.

She had cuts and bruises and was crying. He couldn't do anything for her now so he tried to defend her.

"Stop picking on her! Just because her quirk is assumed to be villain quirk doesn't mean it is one!" Izuku scolded as the group of bullies just chuckled and push him on the ground.

"What're you gonna do about it broccoli head?" The main bully teased as Izuku got into a fighting stance.

"Just because she's different doesn't mean you have the right to bully her! How can you even think of becoming heroes like this?!" Izuku retaliated as his face was red of anger.

"In my eyes,guys like you will grow up to be stupid,pathetic villains acting like this!" Izuku snarled as the bullies looked hurt.

"Tch,Let's go guys.." The main bully mumbled as they walked away. Izuku turned around and found the blonde girl still crying from pain.

Izuku helped her up and brung her to the schools nurse's office. The nurse was shocked seeing her in such a condition.

"I hope you feel better girl! Bye!" Izuku chirped as the blonde girl watched him get closer and closer to the door.

"W-Wait.." The blonde whispered as Izuku turned around to face her. She hesitated a bit before answering

"T-Thank you.." The blonde stammered as Izuku gave her a huge smile. He walked over to the bed she was sitting on and held out his hand.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! What's your name?" Izuku grinned as she held out her hand and grasped his.

"M-My name is Toga Himiko..Nice to meet you." Toga stuttered as Izuku made his way to the door. He stopped before leaving and turned around.

"Hope we can be friends! Bye!" Izuku sang as he skipped his way down the hallways of the school.

 **** ** _FlashBack End_**  
Izuku was surprised and stunned. How can she remember something like that and it happened ten years ago. He was utterly amazed st how she liked him for all this time after that.

"Sorry but we're closing, may you two please leave?" The waiter asked as Izuku and Toga didn't even notice her standing there. They played the bill and grabbed their things and took a walk.

It was silent for most of the walk with Toga trailing behind Izuku instead of clinging onto him. Izuku was worried that he might have upset her.

They finally stopped at the last place that Izuku had planned. In this case it was a change of plans.

Toga looked up and saw her old elementary school. The exact same one she met Izuku at. He motioned her to follow him as he took a seat at a bench in the old and rusty playground.

It was silent as the two of them sat there. Izuku couldn't take the current situation lightly so he decided to speak out.

"Himi-chan is that the only reason you liked me?" Izuku asked as Toga just looked at him and sighed. She was twiddling with her fingers as her frown slowly became a smile.

"Back then you were the only person in the whole school besides the nurse who treated me like a normal kid. Not even the teachers liked me. When I was with you that time with the bullies and when you saved me,I felt loved and safe with someone for the first time in a while. I wanted to thank you for that ever since that day." Toga explained as Izuku looked at the sky and smiled.

"Well,I'm glad I did something to help you. Today was fun and I hope we can have more days like this right Himi-chan?"Izuku asked but got no reply.

When he looked at her she was silently sleeping on his shoulder. She looked pretty cute to Izuku as he ran his hands through her hair. He was weirdly happy that she decided to kidnap him.

 _"Goodnight Toga,Sweet_ _dreams."_ Izuku thought as he stared into the night sky. It was just them and at that moment he couldn't have it any other way.

 **-**  
 **Thanks** **for** **reading! Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **if you** **finished** **if** **you** **wanna** **know** **it** **was 3142 words. Credit** **to** **GodAmongGods** **for** **helping** **me** **proofread** **it. Go check him** **out! Thanks** **and** **I'm** **gone** **Peace owo**


	3. Izuku x Fem Tomura (Hand Guy)

Izuku was casually strolling down the sidewalk when he heard some mysterious rattling in a bush that he was about to pass by.

Then a girl with light cyan hair popped out covered everywhere in hands except her face.

"God Damn It Tomi! You did it again..." The girl spoke and she crossed her arms and pouted right in front of the now confused and blushing Deku.

"A-Ah U-Uh H-Hi.." Izuku stuttered as he was surprised and confused by the situation he just landed in.

"Kurogiri." The cyan haired hand girl spoke as a warp portal appeared behind Deku as she pushed him in and jumped in right after.

Right at landing a blonde and black haired girl and boy restrained Izuku onto a metal chair and injected him with some type of liquid.

"He shouldn't be able to move for 3 hours and his quirk will be disabled for twice that time." The black headed man asserted to the hand girl as she wadddled over to Midoriya.

"Hi! My name is Tomura. Since I am a girl though everybody calls me Tomi!" Tomi exclaims in a excited tone.

"Don't mind the thot, she really likes cute boys." The black haired man says as Tomi zooms behind him and grabs his neck with 4 fingers.

 **"** **Didn't** **I** **T** **ell** **You** **N** **OT** **TO** **SAY** **THAT** **ANYMORE** **?!"** Tomi said in a disturbingly low voice for a appearance of that type.

"O-Okay chill..." The man said while scratching his unpleasing to the eye stitches from the neck up.

"I'm gone have fun messing with you tonight" Tomi whispers into Izuku's ear causing him to enter into his biggest state of blush that he ever had.

"I betcha Kurogiri's life that Tomi said something seductive Dabi" The blonde with buns in her head said to the guy with stitches.

 _"_ _So_ _his_ _name_ _is_ _Dabi."_ Izuku thought as he was alyzing everything they did and said if he was to ever escape.

"How many times do I be to tell you that my life is not to be bidded on Toga!" Kurogiri aggressively replies as he warps a pillow and throws at her.

"You really are a villain that doesn't like to hurt people. You just threw a fucking pillow at me like what the hell?" Toga exclaimed as she went upstairs to another room.

"I have no purpose here either." Dhabi said as he melted a hole through the floor with his quirk and jumped through it.

"Tomi, Ima go check your browser history. If I find a spec of hentai no killing for a week." Kurogiri added as he warped to another area.

"Fucking asshole, always acting like my mom. Now I can't kill people for a whole week. He'll probably add a parent safe lock. I hate him.." Tomi muttered as she began to search through a drawer.

 _"_ _She_ _is_ _probably_ _looking_ _for_ _torture_ _weapons_ _to_ _use_ _on_ _me_ _."_ Izuku thought as he struggled to untie the ropes holding him onto the execution like chair.

"Don't attempt to escape now! The fun is about to commence~" Tomi speaks as she pulls out a item that was very familiar to Izuku.

It was a 1es similar to the U.S 3ds. It was a flip type game console designed to able to transport the console and the games in your pocket.

"Now I just gotta hook the shit up to the tv." Tomi muttered as she starting connecting wires to the 1es and the TV.

"She untied Izuku's hands and handed him the other 1es. She then uploaded a game and loaded the two player mode.

"Let's see you talk all that shit now!" Tomi yells as the game boots into character selection mode.

 _"_ _I_ _recognize_ _that_ _sentence_ _from_ _anywhere_ _."_ Izuku thought as he was beginning to understand why he was kidnapped in the first place.

 **'** **Flashback** **'**  
"You fucking sucky spammer!" Tomi yelled into her mic as she lost yet another game against this user. The persons username was MidoGuy.

"All your pathetic ass did was back slash all game with Kadota!" Tomi complained as she spammed the rematch button.

"You used the GodAmongGods under himself which you have to buy with money..." MidoGuy replied with a dull tone that sent Tomi aflame.

 **"YOU** **KNOW** **WHAT** **YOU** **PIECE** **OF** **SHIT** **TRY** **FIGHTING** **ME** **IN** **REAL** **LIFE** **! I** **WILL** **HAVE** **YOU** **CRYING** **LIKE** **KANEKI!"** The furious hand covered girl shouted at 3am in the morning only to be told to shut the fuck up by everyone sleeping.

"That phrase didn't really make sense. I really don't want to fight some girl over a video game..." MidoGuy replied as he left the game and group chat.

"ARGH IM SO GONNA FIND OUY WHO THAT KID IS AND SCHOOL HIM!" Tomi thought as she threw her mic at the TV.

 **'** **Flashback** **End'**

"I should have known you were really addicted to this games.." Izuku commented as the game was starting.

Tomi was using Kadota this time planning to abuse his spam of throwing books that were titled "How to write 5k words on wattpad"

 **(Tch,Wattpad.)**

Izuku was using Mommy Nemuri who was basically a younger version of Midnight as she sponsered the game enough so they put her in it.

"If you have seen videos, Mommy Nemuri has an insane combo that can only be escaped by one move." Izuku spoke as Tomi looked at him like he was bluffing.

"Yeah right, I know a lot about this game and I have never and I mean ever heard anything about Nemuri being "insane"." Tomi added to Izuku's comment.

"If you haven't heard how "insane" Mommy Nemuri can be then you are "insane" but, you were already "insane" before that." Izuku scolds as Tomi takes advantage of this situation noticing the game starting and starts to play.

"Damn, now you are fighting when I'm not looking. You really want to beat me at this game don't you?" Izuku asks while they are toe and toe landing hit after hit on each other.

Finally Izuku starts to get use to his situation and surroundings as if it was his own gaming room. He then unleashes a crazy combo that is back and forth by Mommy Nemuri.

First she realeses some sleep gas that momentarily stuns the enemy while doing tick damage. Then she hits him with a whip then again sending him into the air.

She then jumps and punches him down and grabs his leg flinging him right behind her. She then stuns him again adding more tick damage and doing a whip combo which hits you with there whip then flicks you up with it. After that she wraps the whip around you then flicks you up and hits you down for the K.O.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What the actual FUCK?!" Tomi yelled breaking everything except the game console in sight.

"Calm down, It's not that serious Tomi.." Izuku said as she gives him a death stare.

"How is it not that serious when you beat me every single time we have played and we have played 121 games!" Tomi yelps as she breaks into a terrible cry that can only vibrate your eyes and make you feel bad.

This sight of a girl his age crying right in front of him set him off. He wanted to comfort her but, he was wrapped in a chair. All of a sudden he broke the restraining ropes and sat beside her.

 _"_ _Has_ _the_ _3_ _hours_ _passed_ _that_ _quickly_ _?"_ Izuku thought as he easily broke the dull ropes with his natural body strength.

He then wraps his arm around her and rubs her surprisingly soft and sensitive hair as he pulled out a bit just from grasping it.

"Tomi, It's just that some people are better then others at certain things. In this case I'm just better and more experiencenced at Half Life 3 than you." Izuku exclaims as her grip on his waist tightened.

"I feel that, since I'm a girl that I am not good at video games because my gender is against it or something like that.." Tomi screeches as her crying begins to settle down into deep breathes.

"Gender really doesn't affect anything when you think about it. It's everything else about you that determines things." Izuku spoke as Tomi locked eyes with him.

She has deep red eyes like freshly colored blood. It was lit by the single light reflecting the whole room. She totally didn't have the eyes to match with her face.

She had bright white cheeks that were puffy. She had a tiny nose that was barely visible from afar.

 _"_ _Wow_ _,_ _she_ _is_ _adorable_ _._ _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _she_ _is_ _a_ _villain_ _.."_ Izuku thought while they continued to share eye conduct for what felt like years but only lasted 10 seconds.

"A-Are you okay T-T-T-Tomi?" Izuku asserted while she was face planting onto her pillow trying to forget what she just did.

"I'm fine just.. Go sit in the corner or something!"Tomi yelled so her muffled scream could be heard through her pillow even though it suppressed the sound.

 _"_ _Sit_ _in_ _a_ _corner_ _?_ _What_ _does_ _she_ _think_ _I_ _am_ _? Mineta?!"_ Izuku thought as he approached the corner. He sat in the corner facing the wall she continued to scream into her pillow.

She finally decided to stop and took a look around the room. She saw him sitting in the corner and chuckled a little bit.

"You know that you didn't have to actually sit in the corner?" Tomi exclaims while slowly walking over to him.

"I know I just didn't want to upset you anymore than I've done already." Izuku answers as he slowly got up.

 _"_ _He's_ _just_ _too_ _sweet_ _for_ _any_ _person_ _to_ _be_ _..."_ Tomi thought as she grabbed her controller and started the rematch.

"We can still play if you want.." Tomi asked Izuku as he suddenly perched up with excitement.

"Sure! I would really like that." Izuku replied as he grabbed the other controller as they got started.

 **3** **hours** **later** **..**

"Yes I finally beat you!" Tomi chanted as the screen showed defeat on Izuku's end.

"You kinda figured out my playstyle after 200 more games.." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I am bored of playing this now. Wanna go mess with Dabi?" Tomi asked as she was headed straight for the hole that he created when he left. She jumped in and Izuku hopped right in after her.

"I don't think it is smart to mess with a guy who can set you on fire in mere seconds." Izuku added as she grabbed a feather and tip toed over to Dabi. She took off his sock and made a face of disgust before she used the feather on his feet.

He tensed up a bit which scared Izuku to death until he shot his head up and fired some flames at his foot. It was about enough to incinerate a fly or mosquito but, there was nothing there except his foot.

The flames hit his foot and slowly made a slight burn which made Dabi angry as he shot flames at the wall next to him melting it in a mere blast. Before Dabi could notice Tomi and Deku Tomi had decayed a body sized hole under his bed.

"Won't he notice that hole really quickly?" Izuku asked as Tomi inspected the hole. She looked at it up and down until she finally spoke.

"With Dabi's intellect level, he won't notice this till he gets angry and melts his bed. So according to that which is most likely 3 months." Tomi said as she forgot about the hole completely and headed upstairs where Toga was located.

"Should we really mess with the girl covered in blood" Izuku asked as Tomi grabbed some whipped cream and put it on Toga's hand.

"Oldest trick in the book~" Tomi said as she tickled Toga's nose with the feather. Toga flinched a bit before attempting to scratch her nose with the hand covered in whipped cream.

"Mmmmm Taste like Dabi's blood~" Toga whispered as she licked most of the whipped cream off of her face and fell back to sleep.

 _"Phew, I thought I was gonna have every ounce of blood sucked out of me.."_ Izuku thought as he tip toed out the room behind Tomi.

"Next is Kurogiri!" Tomi spoke excitedly as Izuku looked even more worried.

"Isn't that guy like the dad of this house? Should we really mess with him?" Izuku muttered over and over as he thought of possible consequences they would get for messing with him.

They arrived at the room to see Kurogiri still searching through Tomi's browser history. He was scrolling down the endless page of inappropriate things.

"And that's another day of no killing. Does Tomi not know that she will have at least 3 months of no killing after this?" Kurogiri questioned himself as he continued to scroll through the pages.

"You can enhance strength with your quirk right? Can you control it just enough to silently break wood?" Tomi questioned Izuku as he said yes to most of the questions.

Tomi grabbed a bottle of water with a tiny hole on the top that was designed to explode on hard impact or a slight fall.

Izuku used his quirk to carry Tomi on his back and crawl on the ceiling. He would tense his muscles into a dagger like formation with his hand and put it through the ceiling with 5% full cowl.

He scaled the ceiling until he was straight above Kurogiri and Tomi's PC. Tomi aimed the water bottle right above Kurogiri's head and dropped it. It smoothly went through but, it took Kurogiri about 10 seconds till he noticed.

"What randomly just went through my warps?" Kurogiri said as he looked around the room. Izuku slowly scaled the ceiling to the door and jumped down when Kurogiri stopped scanning the room.

Meanwhile In Dabi's room a portal was opening above his bed. The water bottle appeared and hit Dabi right in his head. Since Tomi designed it to explode on heavy impact so it exploded and doused his bed in water.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUU" Dabi screamed as he alerted Kurogiri and Toga. They both shot up and ran to his room while Tomi and Izuku panicked.

 _"I'm gonna get set aflame!"_ Izuku thought as he ran around in circles thinking of his possible fate.

 _"Dabi is gonna melt my game consoles again!"_ Tomi thought as she started to pursue Izuku in his panic. Dabi,Toga, And Kurogiri came down to the room.

"Tomi, why did you let the boy out of his restraints." Dabi asked while black flames emitted from his palms. He seemed a bit pissed and that scared Izuku to know that he'd probably be burnt then restrained once again.

"I-I U-Uhm.." Tomi said as she was too nervous and scared to answer the 3 villains standing right in front of her.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get this boy back into his chair and murder him so he can't tell anyone about his kidnapping.." Kurogiri added to Tomi's stutter fest. Tomi panicked a bit before jumping in front of Izuku.

"You can't!" Tomi said as she started to get into a fighting stance with Izuku panicking.

 _"My body movement was disabled 6 hours ago so that means my quirk should be back."_ Izuku thought as he started up full cowl.

"Full cowl!" Izuku shouted as eletrical waves surrounded his body. In one swift move he grabbed Tomi and kicked down the door. He escaped the underground lair and started hopping from building to building.

In mere seconds in front of him a warp gate opened and he barely dodged it. Dabi And Toga appeared as they started to chase him. Toga hopped on Dabi's back as Dabi emitted his flames into his feet to stick onto building from building in order to catch up with Izuku.

They finally lost track of Toga and Dabi and his in a nearby alleyway.

"I guess we lost t-" Izuku was cut off by Tomi grabbing him and pulling him close to kiss him. The locked lips as Deku and Tomi furiously blushed.

Izuku didn't notice Tomi start to grab a syringe out her pocket. She stabbed it into his leg. She released the kiss and stared at him as he went numb.

" _Why_ _?"_ Izuku asked as he was on his knees struggling to move.

"Well, no matter how much I like you I can't have you telling heroes about my friends secret hideout." Tomi exclaimed as she somehow knelt down and picked up up.

A warp gate appeared as Tomi carried Izuku through it and they were back in her room.

"I thought we were.. Friends?" Izuku spoke as he passed out and darkness took over his body.

Hope you enjoyed this 3k words viewers its my longest one shot and chapter on my profile so far


	4. Izuku x Ragdoll (Featuring Undefmidi!)

**This is a One shot with the Wattpad user undefmidi He's a really cool guy (thank you, m8 -undef). This is a part of a competition in his discord server! It's actually my competition so hope you enjoy!**

Out of every hero available, the choice was obvious.

Ragdoll, a member of the Pussycats, was requested personally by the U.A principal for a task that only she could do, no one else.

Her quirk, Search, allowed her to know the location and weaknesses of up to 100 people. The heroes were happy and relieved that she was on their side... It would be really troublesome and dangerous if that quirk fell into the wrong hands.

When she received the notice, she couldn't help but get excited. At every single time that U.A asked for their help, it was entertaining and helped her to deal with the boredom of waiting for something to happen. Of course, she didn't want anything bad to fall upon anyone, but still... It was boring.

Thinking about those things, Ragdoll strolled along the road to U.A, happily humming with the chirps of the morning birds. The endless ruckus of the busy city was the usual song that every citizen heard, countless times.

The people she saw on the streets, happily singing, talking and playing with each other, were a reminder that being a hero was worth it. No matter how excruciating the pain was, how much time she tangled herself with duties, how little free time she had it was all worth it in the end.

A smile couldn't be contained; she was happy with who she was.

As time flown by like an eagle, she arrived at the magnifyingly huge doors of the prestigious hero academy. All of the details were already taken care of, all she had to do was to jump right into it.

Since the task required her to work incognito, she did a complete transformation on herself-she didn't wear anything from her hero outfit. Her usually dynamic and flowy hair was tied up in a single ponytail and was dyed with a temporary cyan-blue tint. She also used blue contacts, to try and conceal her iconic yellow pupils... She seemed like a completely different person.

As Ragdoll continued her path to U.A, she drew quite a few stares from some of the students. They had never seen her before, because of the transformation, and, after all, she was in a U.A uniform, which strangely fit her. As she strutted most of class 1-A paid no attention to her; they had other, more important things to care about at the moment.

She tailed the 1-A class in order to find the classroom. Of course, the teacher had told her where the classroom was, but she thought it was more entertaining to follow them and see it by herself. They had paid her no attention at all until she piled into the class with them. They were confused at the sudden appearance of another _student_ in the classroom, but they decided to leave that for when their teacher would arrive.

They all sat down and continued their morning, as usual, sometimes glancing at the new face in the room, until Aizawa opened the door nonchalantly. Ragdoll walked over to Aizawa as they whispered and mumbled before she stood in front of the entire class.

"Class, this is your new temporary transfer classmate... Please introduce yourself." Aizawa grumbled as the students raised brows, smiled, and got excited. They weren't expecting a new student suddenly getting transferred.

"Hi! My name is Kanae Shinoa! Nice to meet you all!" Ragdoll bowed and beamed an ear-to-ear grin. At that moment, the bomb exploded-the classroom became a zoo.

"Shut up... You will treat her like she's been here since day one... Now line up and head down to the cafeteria for breakfast." Aizawa sighed, and the entire 1-A class stood up and, at their own pace, walked towards the cafeteria.

They headed down to the cafeteria normally. The students, used to the huge array of peculiarities about the other classmates, didn't pay any mind to the new addition. Getting a food serving, Ragdoll sat on a random table, excitedly thinking about what she would do. However, most of her new classmates sat at the same table as her and relentlessly began to strafe her down with questions.

"Hey what's your quirk? If it isn't rude to ask, of course..." Izuku excitedly asked her, since he was the hero fanatic of the classroom. Everyone else had an 'I knew he'd say that' face.

Unwavered by her first question, and with an already fake-quirk in mind, she smiled and said:

"It's called Gather, I'm able to know the exact localization of anybody within a 100-meter radius. I'm not only able to check where they are, but it's exact coordinates. All instantly."

"That's such a cool quirk Kanae-san! That would be so useful in rescue missions since it'd be easier to find a civilian, and save him!" The green-nette beamed with excitement, and his eyes were glistening with amazement. She had seen his quirk in use during the Sports Festival, and she thought it was pretty powerful, though painful to watch. She remembered being startled when he first used his quirk...

"I'm not trying to be offensive but... How did you pass the hero course exam, which was solely focused on physical abilities? Or did you get in with a recommendation?" Todoroki interrupted her train of thought, and his statement made everyone else nod. They were all really curious.

"I entered through a recommendation..." She stammeringly stated a previously planned fake information.

Her classmates nodded, understanding her explanation.

"Hey, I've got a really, really important question... What's your cup s-" Mineta tried to complete his sentence, but was gracefully slapped by Tsuyu. 'Kanae' did a thumbs up, and her froggy classmate retrieved it.

"Sorry for that pervert. I swear the other one isn't as bad as this one..." Tsuyu said, shooting a fierce glare in Kaminari's direction, who just looked at the other way, awkwardly.

"Breakfast is concluded! Please return to your classrooms as soon as possible to resume teaching for the day." The P.A System interrupted, and people started to leave the cafeteria. They all headed back to the classroom only to be greeted by All Might instead of Aizawa.

"Okay! It's time for Combat Training! Put on your hero costumes and head down to the combat built arena for team battles!" All Might beamed his usual loud voice, even before any of the students could settle down on their respective seats, and zoomed out the classroom, reaching the place he assigned them to go before anyone else.

The students, startled by the unusually early arrival of the teacher, let out a huge, collective sigh. They continued to change and set up for the training along with Ragdoll.

They all finished dressing and headed out to the arena. It was a massive quirk training and testing place where it had real mountains that touched the top of the whole school. Even though that they've been there many times it was still a marvelous area to even glance at.

All Might who was standing at the top of the tallest mountain jumped down in front of the class for his usual over the top-notch entrance.

"Yo! Are you ready for this insane tag team battles! It's just like the one at the start of the year but with a completely different plot and terrain!" All Might exclaimed showing the layout of the arena through a high tech watch on his hand.

It revealed two starting points on each side of the whole area. It had two ways that you could split up or go together at and a hill which would most likely be used as the main area for combat to scope out the enemy.

"The goal of today's training is... Cooperation with a random accomplice! You will be paired up with people you barely talked to, or associated with in class and will try to defeat the others that have the same fate! The way for your team to win is by lost of conscious or forfeit!" All Might explained the whole ordeal of the assignment.

"The reason that you will be paired up in a different manner today is the fact that, in the real hero world, you can run into any type of hero you've never spoken to before, while on a job and this will help assist that problem!" All Might asserted. The whole class seemed to agree with that statement.

"Now, here are your selected teams, which were chosen randomly!" All Might persisted as he swept to another section on his watch.

 **1st - Katsuki Bakugo & Ochacko Uraraka**

 **2nd - Mineta Minoru & Jirou Kyoka**

 **3rd - Todoroki Shouto & Asui Tsuyu**

 **4th - Tooru Hagakure and Hanta Sero**

 **5th - Kirishima Eijiro & Yuga Aoyama**

 **6th - Mashirao Ojiro & Rikido Sato**

 **7th - Tenya Iida & Mezo Shoji**

 **8th - Momo Yaoyorozu & Mina Ashido**

 **9th - Izuku Midoriya & Kanae Shinoa**

 **10th - Denki Kaminari & Fukimage To** **koyami**

"Since there is a lack of animals, Koda you will be sitting out for this one." All Might assured as Koda wiped some nervous sweat off his head, relieved that he wouldn't have to go through that experience... However, he'd be given another personal test later, so he wasn't off the hook.

"Young Mineta, will you come over and pick two sheets of paper out this bin?" All Might's grave voice didn't give any room for the little grape-boy to complain.

Mineta walked over and picked out two sheets, albeit before reading them, his mouth widened in shock. His eyes were bulged out, and he was visibly shaking.

"T-Team Three and T-Team Nine.." Mineta stuttered as Izuku and Todoroki's eyes met. They hadn't talked to each other that much after the sports festival, so the atmosphere was still awkward... But that wasn't the time for small thoughts. Both of them were determined, and that was something unrefutable.

Ragdoll's expression painted calmness and serenity, just as if she already knew what to do... She went to her platform, and looked at Izuku, waiting for him to walk over and join her. As he walked over, his face began to get warmer and warmer-he wasn't used to getting close to any girl he hadn't met before, and that was something that accompanied him since his childhood.

He was incapable of talking to a girl without rosy, deep markings on his cheeks; and it wasn't something he had any control over. Maybe, over time, he would get used to it and stop being so sensitive over that, but it would still take some time.

"H-Hi Kanae-san... It's nice to be partnering up with you." Midoriya stammered, waving his eyes between his feet and the girl in front of him.

Before she could respond, he slapped both of his cheeks and stopped with the usual shyness inside of him. There wasn't any time for small talk; they had to focus.

 _"Is he scared to talk to me? Or is it just girls, in general?"_ Ragdoll pondered, and All Might, with his beamingly heroic voice, announced the countdown.

 ** _3.._**

The students were excited. An activity like that could be fun for most of them, albeit annoying for some. Cooperation is key.

 ** _2..._**

They looked only in front of them, nothing else mattered. They had to square up and fight-losing was never an option.

 ** _1..._**

"Go!" All Might flicked his fingers, causing the air around them to swirl and mess up with everyone's hair. Not paying any mind to the extreme show of strength made by All Might, both of the teams already began to move.

Izuku and Ragdoll decided to stick together and head to the left while Todoroki and Asui split up. Todoroki went opposite to Asui.

"Kanae, can you use your quirk to locate anybody in front of us?" Izuku asked as Ragdoll nodded. Instead, she used her actual quirk Search...

Quickly turning her head, she ogled the tall mountain beside them. Then she spotted a figure falling from the mountain, getting closer and closer to her. With her experience, she could easily dodge the incoming thrust, but she wanted to test Izuku, her teammate.

"Look out!" Izuku's vocal chords desperately trembled with screaming, and his body began to emit shiny sparkles of electricity.

 _5% Full Cowl!_

In an instant, he grabbed Ragdoll by her waist, dodging the incoming ground pound from Asui.

"Kero, good save Midoriya" Tsuyu complimented, not hesitating to release her tongue, attempting to strike the startled duo. With his notable and quick thinking, Izuku threw Ragdoll to the opposite side, and kicked the ground, letting dust to form around them, concealing the frog girl's vision.

Unfortunately for them, the smoke also covered their own vision. Todoroki, seizing the opportunity, kicked the ground and sent a huge ice spike in their direction.

 _Think, Midoriya! You can do better than this!_

"Midoriya! Try to make them also lose their bearings with one of your finger-smashes so we can escape!" Ragdoll suggested, and Izuku nodded. He continued to dodge and smash through the ice that came from Todoroki until he found a second to prepare a smash.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku shrieked as he let out a 100% finger-smash, swirling and pressuring the air in order to shoot an incredible amount of power. Asui and Todoroki jumped out of the way, just in time to see a huge chunk of a small mountain to rumble.

The mountain's base slowly started to tip and shake as it fell over creates mass waves and gas allowing Ragdoll and Izuku to make a dash for it.

 _This boy is amazing! He knows how to predict and make the right choices with such a powerful quirk! No wonder All Might... Nevermind. I have no proof_ -

-Ragdoll thought, admiring the young green-nette. They managed to make it all the way to Todoroki and Asui's platform before hearing Todoroki and Asui start to chase them at full-speed.

"Hey K-Kanae, where are they now?" Izuku asked as Ragdoll activated her quirk. They were about 800 meters away from them; a considerable distance.

Todoroki had a low sprained ankle from mountain debris and Asui had blurry vision due to a medium size rock scraping her head, although it wasn't anything serious, since the school made sure that the mountains were realistic enough so that they could use it, and safe enough so that if someone was hit by a piece of it, they'd be still alright; basically, it's just heavy.

"We have time to rest, they will take about three minutes before they close in on us," Ragdoll commented as she laid down on a rock beside her. She motioned and patted the ground for Izuku to sit beside her which he did.

"Shouldn't we be on guard for when they catch up?" Izuku panicked as Ragdoll couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his on task attitude.

"It's ok, mainly I wanna talk about your social problem.." Ragdoll commented as Izuku looked confused at the statement Ragdoll just made.

"T-Talking problem? I-I don't have a talking problem K-K-Kanae-san.." Izuku stuttered obviously understanding what Ragdoll meant by 'Social Problem'.

"You stutter a lot and stutter, even more, when its a conversation with a girl." Ragdoll hinted as Izuku's cheeks warmly swirled in a '~' form. He couldn't control his—he didn't have any confidence in himself while talking to girls, or even anyone for that matter.

"I-I u-understand... I don't know why it happens but it does, especially when I'm flustered.." Izuku replied, ears beginning to fume. Ragdoll seemed in a bit of a delay since she expected a much more detailed answer. She'd take time to help Izuku with his problem, but it would be after the assignment.

Before they knew it, Todoroki and Asui were already in sight of Izuku and Ragdoll. Even though they were slightly injured they didn't see to have a thought of hesitation or loss of aggressiveness.

Izuku and Ragdoll stood up and prepared for battle before Todoroki didn't hesitate to release one of his disastrous and magnificent ice walls at the pair.

Izuku barely had enough time to think as it closed in on Ragdoll and himself quickly. He grabbed Ragdoll and decided to run as far as he could before the ice grazed his foot as he got his whole foot stuck into the ice.

"D-Damn!" Izuku yelped as Ragdoll got up and tried to assist him in pulling his foot out of the hard ice. It wouldn't even budge, while Todoroki and Asui climbed the huge ice wall and closed in on the struggling duo.

"Just use one of your finger flicks!" Ragdoll shouted starting to panic as Todoroki and Asui started to destroy bits of ice to find the two. Their footsteps were getting louder and louder while Ragdoll started to panic even more.

"It's not that simple! If I use a flick then it'll get my foot out but they will find us! I'll need to use a full smash but that won't work since the angle isn't right." Izuku explained as Ragdoll kept thinking of possibilities to get out of the deep and dangerous situation they laid in right then.

 _Pin!_

-A full proof idea popped into Ragdoll's head. It had a low chance of working but it was the only chance they had to at least make an escape or possibly win.

"I got it! Use your foot to kick the ice in right as they are above us!" Ragdoll blurted as Izuku nodded. They waited for the footsteps to drum their ears louder, and for them to get closer to themselves with each step until their shadows finally loomed from atop of the ice wall looking down.

As Todoroki and Asui were about to pounce on the two electrifying sparks appeared around Izuku's body as Ragdoll began to back away from the ice.

 _One for All... 100%!_

Izuku launched a full 100% kick with his unfrozen leg to the ice shattering the whole humongous wall. It startled Todoroki and Asui causing them to fall down along with all the ice.

Todoroki tried making an ice slide but it only caused more acceleration and speed of the sliding two as they tried to stop but kept speeding into a huge mountain wall.

Flinching, though ready for the impact, Todoroki and Tsuyu, in the corner of their eyes, saw a blur speed in front of them and grabbing them out of the mountains way. They looked up to see the only person possible of making that save which was All Might.

"This match has been concluded. Team Izuku Midoriya and Shinoa Kanae have won this round!" All Might bubbles as the injured Izuku and Ragdoll faintly celebrate.

"Since all that destruction destroyed the whole arena, and because we've been expecting for it, there will be a pause in the combat training for this period, so you have about half an hour!" All Might stated as the whole class 1-A celebrated in the camera room.

"C'mon, you need the nurse right now Izuku-kun," Ragdoll whispered, making Izuku's face a flurried pink mess. She helped Izuku to his feet, and they begin to walk to the nurse.

"H-Hey Kanae-san, thanks for everything today," Izuku muttered, making Ragdoll look really confused at what Izuku had just said.

"What do you mean thanks?" Ragdoll questions as Izuku chuckles a bit and looks at the startled hero. He gives her a big smile even in his usual broken condition.

"You've already taught me a bunch of things like your quirk and quick thinking in bad situations. You even offered to help me with my speech problem! So I really just felt the need to thank you for that." Izuku explains as Ragdoll's eyes light up. She's never been thanked like this even for these small reasons. Or rather, she's never been that happy to hear a compliment from someone.

Of course, she was a rescue hero, and received hundreds, upon hundreds of those... But that one just seemed warmer...

"T-thanks Midoriya..." Ragdoll uttered, trying to hold back a small rosy tint on her face. Embarrassingly so.

They made it to the nurse's office, being greeted by a not so happy Recovery Girl. Ragdoll laid Izuku on the bed and Recovery girl slid her chair over, looking at the pair.

"Hm, No arms today? Let's see, a finger and a whole leg." Recovery girl examined as she looked at the injured contents of the broken boy. She went to grab some pills or numbing pills out the cabinet.

"Here, take this darling." Recovery girl asked as she plopped a pill into Midoriya's mouth which he went on to swallow. He felt his whole body be immobilized as he went completely numb.

"Kiss!" Recovery Girl squeaks as she plants a kiss on Izuku's forehead causing the red and bruised areas on his leg and finger start to slowly disappear also reattaching his bones together in the process.

"There you go, you should be alright after a nap then you can resume your free periods.." Recovery Girl states as she rolls back over to her computer setup.

Ragdoll walks over and peers at the work that she's doing. She's looking at support course documents of the class 1-H student Mei Hatsume as she is working on gears to support the drawback of One For All.

She was planning on making elbow pads that would lock in instead of drawback each time Izuku performed a 100% smash. He would take less damage and it could be modified to completely stabilize the smash causing the smash to not affect his body. There were padded for his kneecaps too.

 _"Interesting."_ Ragdoll pondered as Recovery Girl took a quick peer at Ragdoll before continue back to her suggestions on what the young inventor should do to the pads.

"You're... Ragdoll right? That's not a very good disguise." Recovery Girl mumbled as Ragdoll seemed surprised. She looked like a whole new person but Recovery Girl needed but a glance to figure out her true identity.

"Y-Yeah... Anyways what are these blueprints for?" Ragdoll questioned as Recovery girl zoomed in on the pads.

"These are supported items for the young lad over there. His quirk is very dangerous, he holds a quite powerful quirk that, well... You've seen it in action. It's pretty dangerous and troublesome." Recovery Girl explained as she showed every nook and cranny of the item. It seemed way too complex for a high school girl even in U.A to design, maybe she could hire her for the pussycats support unit.

Ragdoll didn't need an in-depth explanation to understand the desperate situation that was Izuku's body. If he continued like that, he'd just get himself crippled... She shrugged those horrid thoughts out of her head.

"You can go ahead and head back to your class now missy." Recovery Girl insisted as she made a little shooing motion with her hand. Ragdoll obliged as she headed back to class 1-A to be meet with a stampede of the girls running the opposite direction.

"Cmon Kanae-Kun! We're gonna take a dip in the pool for the free periods!" Uraraka chirped as she grabbed onto Ragdolls arm pulling her into the crowd.

They went to the locker rooms and got changed into the school provided swimsuits. They went to the pool to be greeted by the faces of five boys who were.

Katsuki Bakugo, Minoru Mineta, Yuuga Aoyama, Tokoyami Fukimage, and Denki Kaminari.

"Sigh, what a distasteful bunch..." Jirou sneered as the boys continued to do their own business.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Mina asked as she started to point. This is by far one of the worse combinations that they could have gotten as the boy side.

"I came out because I thought a little bit of fun in the sun wouldn't hurt," Aoyama replied as Mineta continued to stare blankly at the group of girls.

"Same for me but, holy moly do you have the biggest t-" Mineta blurted as he was cut off by a quick, yet strangely graceful tongue-slap by Asui. She was always there just in time for the kill.

"I was practicing my stamina and endurance by swimming, not like you extras should care," Bakugo grunted as the girls basically ignored his answer.

"Well, me and Tokoyami were just getting to know each other since we got the same team for the combat training. We were sure the teams would be the same for next time." Kaminari added as the girls seemed slightly surprised by his motive.

They mainly shrugged off the reasons for the boys being present and continued into their original plan of having fun in the pool. As they dipped in and had a little bit of playtime more boys from class 1-A piled out except for Midoriya.

They all had some fun and games until another boy piled out. It was Midoriya who was already healed and fully energized. He gained all eyes as he walked over to the pool.

 _"He's pretty ripped for a teenager..."_ Ragdoll thought as she looked at his tender body. He had an obvious eight pack which surpassed the other boys by a mile.

"Kanae-chan?" Uraraka whispered as she knocked Ragdoll back into reality. She felt a little embarrassed that she was observing a young boys body, it seemed kind of perv-like of her.

He went and sat on a chair outside the pool as he watched everyone play. He didn't feel like he could swim yet after just being healed. It was quite tempting to try to not get in the water after watching everybody have fun.

As Ragdoll finished a lap across the pool she was really exhausted. She tried to climb out of the pool only to be pushed straight back in by Shoji, a relatively huge guy.

Since Shoji's quirk made him bigger than the average human and gave him duplicate or fake arms he didn't feel Ragdoll bumping into him. She fell back in unnoticed as she struggled under the water but nobody seemed to notice.

She made one last desperate call for help as she swam up and put her hand out hoping somebody would see the splash. She sunk straight down as she was too tired to move.

 _"Is this how I die? A pro hero like me dies from drowning... I can't even think anymore.."_ Ragdoll thought as she touched the bottom of the pool colliding at a slow rate.

As her vision got blurry and her eyes started to shut without her permission she could only see a tint of green flash before she felt arms wrap around her pulling her towards the surface.

All the students were horrified as a wave of green electricity popped out from the pool. They didn't know that it was Izuku and Ragdoll until they launched from the bottom of the pool.

"Kanae-chan!" The students screeched as Izuku laid her onto the ground. He tried to give her air by pushing in on her heart to hopefully start it up again.

"Damn it!" Izuku yelled as he furiously tried to bring air to the lifeless Ragdoll. He even activated his quirk to apply more power and faster pushing but she still wouldn't be revived. He was desperately trying everything he could manage.

"Move Deku!" Kacchan fumed as he pushed Izuku out of the way. He tried to do the same thing except using his quirk to have a higher chance but it still wasn't working.

Then Deku pushed Bakugo out the way and started to give Ragdoll mouth to mouth CPR. He tried it for about 30 seconds before he needed to take a break.

As he was coughing Ragdoll seemed to spring back to life. She was coughing water as all the students seemed to be in relief. They all were hovering over Ragdoll until Aizawa seemed to come outside.

"What happened?" Aizawa questioned as he approached the group of teens. He helped Ragdoll up and sighed a bit from frustration. He should have expected nothing less from his students.

"Free periods are over, report back to the classroom for dismissal." Aizawa asserts as the students rush over to the locker rooms. Aizawa departs which leaves a flustered Ragdoll.

They all got changed and went back to their designated classroom. They all were about to exit when Aizawa stopped them before they could leave.

"Don't forget about the raffle," Aizawa spoke in his monotonous voice, and the class grunted. He handed everybody a sheet of paper which they went on to write their names and placed them in the bin.

Aizawa shook the bin up a bit before selecting two sheets of paper from it. He looked at them before showing the class the sheets which were chosen.

"Midoriya and Kanae, you have been chosen to clean the classroom after school," Aizawa stated as the class piled out of the room except for Ragdoll and Izuku.

They were handed brooms and other cleaning materials by Aizawa before he also headed out. They got to cleaning as they were chosen for cleaning and sweeping the whole room.

 ** _1 Hour Later._**

"Finally!" Ragdoll spoke slumping into her chair out of exhaustion. Her heart was on fire like it was being grilled alive. She really needed to use energy for cleaning this room.

"Why does Aoyama have so much glitter around his desk?! I could barely sweep any of it up!" Izuku sighed as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Glitter? You should have felt how heavy Shoji's arms were! He actually sheds arms!" Ragdoll spurted as she takes a glance at Shoji's desk shivery at the thought of it.

They finished putting the supplies back in its designated area which was the janitors closet and then they grabbed their bags and headed out.

"Hey Midoriya, do you wanna have a talk?" Ragdoll asked as Izuku looked confused. He agreed though, and they went to the training area behind the school.

Ragdoll climbed onto the shed used for storing equipment while Izuku followed. They sat in awkward silence for a bit while the sky got darker. Soon enough the bright stars were visible.

"I remember as a kid when I saw the stars for the first time. Even though I didn't know what they were or why they were there, I knew I'd love them." Izuku whispered breaking the silence as his eyes admired the sky.

"H-Hey Izuku. I have something to tell you." Ragdoll mumbled as Izuku blushed. Ragdoll was nervous and visibly fidgeting while Izuku was worried and confused.

"I've been... having weird feelings about you today. I can't explain why but I have." Ragdoll assured as her constant fidgeting increased. Her rosiness quickly spread across her cheeks.

"You've shown me things I've never witnessed before, and you even saved my life. What I'm trying to say is sudden but I think I l-like you...?" Ragdoll stammered as Izuku mentally panicked. He never thought a situation with a girl could happen so soon, especially when he wasn't prepared.

"W-Wow..." Izuku spoke managing to get a word out. He was so flustered and confused he really didn't know what to say to the interested girl.

He was visibly flustered and trying to gain his bearings, thinking about what the blue haired girl just said. It made his heart swell just thinking about it.

Then it was awkward silence again. The duo didn't know what to say or do to one another. They just sat there and looked at the sky for a bit.

That's when Ragdoll felt something grapple around her hand. She looked over and saw that it was Izuku's hand slowly making their hands connect.

His iconic rosy cheeks were obviously visible while he was doing that, but he continued anyway. Ragdoll didn't seem to try to avoid it either.

"I-I'm not really b-boyfriend m-material, but, if you're f-fine with me, we can try it?" Izuku stuttered, twitching a bit in that situation with the hero.

Ragdoll finally found someone to accept her, she didn't even care about how she was on a task or the age gap between the two. Not even that fact that her whole appearance was changed it was just fact that she had someone now. After all this time as a hero, she never had time for a decent relationship with anybody because her schedule was filled with duties.

Ragdoll wasn't worrying about anything except the person sitting right next to her. She felt relief as she gripped his hand and never wanted to let go, not for as long as she lived.

 _ **The End.**_

-  
 **Thanks for reading this collab between me and the amazing writer** **undefmidi** **He's a great writer and a great partner to be working with! This is our official entry for the writer x writer competition which was obviously hosted by yours truly. Hope you enjoyed and bye!**

For undef, it has been a pleasure working with you and I hope we can do this some other time.  
Love Mezz.

 _Thanks, Mez! And thank you, dear reader, for stopping by and reading this one-shot!_  
 _-Undef_


	5. Chapter 5:Mimoriy

**Hello there, this isn't a ship or a pairing between two people from the bnha universe but a small story packed into a one shot. It's for another contest that's by a friend, hope you enjoy though. OC characters used.**  
 **-**

 ** _Journal Entry 1 - My Origin._**

 ** _This is for the person reading this, I am the rare holder of the quirk Memory Manipulation. I am Mimioriy, and this is my secret Journal. I've dated and written down all of the things that have happened since I have been diagnosed with this quirk. This is the last thing I'll do before I commit suicide, I'm tired of this life. I lost everyone, my mom, my friends, and Cj. To whoever is reading..hope you..enjoy somehow._**

 _ **My story as a drug dealer, for Ahead.**_  
 ** _-_** _ **-**_

"Hey mother, where are we going?" The cyan boy asks while sitting in the backseat of a car. Driving was his Mother by the name of Raia Eisse, and his name was Rakadao Eisse.

"We are going to the doctor to have your quirk be manifested!" Raia chirped as they pull into the hospital. As they piled out the car and headed into the hospital they were greeted by the doctor that usually treats them.

"Ah, Raka my boy! It's great to see you again!" The doctor says as he instructs them to his room. They take seats while the doctor grabs the necessary supplies for quirk checking.

"Here is your son's card while you wait for the quirk results miss." The doctor spoke as he handed Raia a sheet containing her son's information.

-  
 **Name: Rakadao Eisse**

 **Gender: M (Male)**

 **Mother: Raia Eisse**

 **Father:?**

 **Quirk: Not manifested.**

 **IQ (Intelligence Level): 215**

 **Appearance: Cyan shaggy hair, glasses, usually will wear a grey jacket with black pants and white shoes. Mother also had cyan long hair.**

 **Height: 159 Cm (5'2)**

 **Age: 5**

 **Eye Color: Unknown (No Pupil Due To Quirk)**

 **Tip: Blind But Has Great Knowledge On Surroundings.**  
 **-**

The boy was obviously special just by taking a glance at his card. He had an intelligence level that surpassed an average one by one hundred and fifteen points. He also was a late quirk bloomer and had the height of a seventh grader at the age of five. He was truly something..special.

The doctor took out some gloves and put them on. He then took out a syringe and collected a blood sample from the young boy. He entered the blood into a quirk machine which would use the blood and calculate the quirk that he had.

"Let's see, your son indeed has a quirk." The doctor stated as Raia got very excited. The doctor finished looking at the results as his eyes started to bulge.

"Well, it seems as if your son has a rare quirk that has never been seen or registered before. He has a quirk that can manipulate the human thinking system or the ability to remember the past. This means he has Memory Manipulation." The doctor asserts as Raia's eyes light up.

"Did you hear that?! You have such a great quirk!" Raia bubbles as she tries to get her droopy son a tiny bit excited. He doesn't seem to budge though but he does give a thumbs up.

"This quirk could probably cure short-term memory loss. I can become a billionaire if I use you to-" The doctor babble before he suddenly stops. Raia notices that her son was using finger motions and pointing at the doctor causing him to suddenly stop his muttering.

"All you people care about is money, it makes me sick and I'm only five years old. Pitiful old man." Raka fumed as he stopped making motions. The doctor seemed a bit confused after being let out of the trance.

"What happened again? Oh, right you need your quirk check.." The doctor remembered as he grabbed his supplies. Raka was already leaving with his mother following though.

They piled into their car as they made their trip back home. Raia was horrified the whole ride. She just witnessed her son use his quirk so swiftly and with such precision after just obtaining what it was.

"Hey Mom, can we get something to eat?" Raka pleads as he makes little eyes to try to convince his mom. She gave a nervous laugh and nodded her head earning a celebration for the boy.

"Thanks! I love you, mom!" The boy states as he had a huge smile the whole way to the fast food restaurant near the hospital.

 ** _Phase 1/3 Complete._**  
 ** _Now Loading Phase 2/3 "Ten Years Later.."_**  
 ** _-_** _ **-**_

 _"Fucking finally, that shithole of a class is done.."_ Raka thought as he started packing up his textbooks. It was the last day at his excuse for a school.

He slithered down the hall being invisible to everyone he flew past. He was the smartest kid but one of the most vulgar in the school. Nobody ever dared to mess with him and he didn't really know why.

He was speeding down the hall until he bumped into a pretty big dude. He was about 6'5 and had biceps the size of Raka's head. When the guy turned around he didn't seem like he worked out due to the assumption of the guys face.

"Raka..you piece of shit! I'm tired of you walking around like you own the damn school! How about you show me how tough you are?!" The big guy yells as Raka looked very confused.

"R-Run the school? Where the fuck is your head man?" Raka questioned as the big guy's blood boiled. In his eyes, he saw Raka acting dumb and pretending not to know what he was talking about which he really didn't.

"You know what, it's the last day and I'm too tired for this bullshit. Disappear." Raka mumbled as he flicked his wrist in the big guy's face. His pupils started to swirl as he got dizzy and collapsed before regaining composure.

Raka continued on as he headed out of the school finally free for the summer. He was happy, but he didn't show it. He slumped and dragged himself across the pavement as he went behind the school.

He was greeted by two kids about his age. He identified them as his only friends since he got his quirk. The combination that the trio had was pretty deadly.

"How many today?" Raka asked the brown spiky haired boy. His name was Tenkai or Welnuf or whatever he wanted to be identified as. He had bulging muscles and even an eye patch that covered something that was the fault of the person next to him.

The person next to him was named Cj. She was an orphan who was abandoned by her parents when she was a newborn. They left her on a sidewalk to die when Tenkai found her. Tenkai's close friend named R or Puresy raised her to health. Purest was an old man who had an aging quirk that could change his age only to anything. He also had the power to live forever so he was originally 903 years old before switching to twelve.

"Just one client," Tenkai responded starting to stretch out his arms. Cj was 15 along with Raka. Tenkai was a bit older aging at 22 but still really young.

 _ **Character Description: 2**_

 _ **Tenkai Zalko (21st Hero Welenuf)**_

 _ **Quirk: Muscle Reformation**_

 _ **Last Occupation: Bodyguard**_

 _ **This quirk allows the user to be able to change the muscles of the user to the three main elements of matter which are liquid, solid, and gas. He can also reform them trapping anything inside while reforming. This quirk can be used for restraining criminals and hostages.**_

 _ **Appearance: Tenkai had spiky brown hair and an eye patch. He also had a long sleeve sports jacket which he tore off the sleeves to make his quirk easier. He had workout shorts that were black with white stripes. He also lost his foot fighting in the Hosu City Attack. It was replaced by wooden foot.**_

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Character Description: 1**_

 _ **Cj Eisse (Eurydice)**_

 _ **Quirk: Pressure Jacks**_

 _ **Last Occupation: Store Clerk**_

 _ **This quirk allows the user to be able to stretch her earlobes. and use them as items to target pressure points. She can stretch them as far as ten feet and hit the pressure points of even the thickest of people. Her biological mother is believed to be the only person with a similar quirk named Jirou Kyoka registered 23 years ago. They mainly target points to immobilize. She also had an electrical spasm when her quirk manifested so it was believed to emit electricity but she has yet to use it after her manifestation.**_

 _ **Her appearance consisted of long black hair with a yellow bolt going through it. She usually wore a light black t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. She was really shy and didn't like meeting new people. She was a major gamer as she played with Raka a lot.**_

Then a man who looked in his middle age about 35-40 years old peered around the corner. He took a look at the group of teens before walking over.

"A-Are you S.M.E.S?" The man stammered as he examined the group. Tenkai nodded as he pulled a chair and the man sat on it. He was visibly nervous and shaking.

Tenkai then proceeded to turn his upper arms into gas. The gas enveloped the man's arms and waist. Cj also used her quirk to immobilized the pressure points in the man's legs.

"What do you want to be removed?" Raka questioned as he scratched his head. The man sighed before shaking out his wallet and a picture fell out. It was him with a woman and two children.

"My family left me. I have no reason why but my wife took the kids and went away. I want everything about them removed from my head." The man whispered as tears formed in his eyes. The group, however, felt no emotion to the depressed man in his state.

"Okay! Since it's direct removal it'll be an excruciating pain for ten seconds until I finish so bear with me." Raka spoke in a monotonous voice. The man shuddered but nodded.

Raka put his hand on the man's head and closed his eyes. A light emitted from his hand as the man was yelling in agony while Raka removed major memories. The man tried to move but was reinforced by Tenkai and Cj. Then the man just stopped as Raka released his trance.

The man awoke and rubbed his head. He looked at the teens before he started to remember why he was here.

"I was here to remove memories on my family right? W-Wait, what family?" The man asked as Raka and the others smiled. The man realized and chuckled. He gave the group five hundred dollars in cash before making his way out.

"Damn, anybody wants tacos?" Cj asked as she counted up the received money. They all laughed before calling a friend to come to get them. They waited about five minutes until a bright blue car pulled up. It was one of the most expensive cars that they could get in that area.

"Wassup Scay!" Tenkai exclaimed as the man driving the car didn't speak but motioned. They all climbed into the car. It didn't have a roof but it was a very stylish car in Japan. Scay took off at lightning speeds suddenly as they were already at their hideout.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Character Description: 0**_

 _ **Name: Scay (Last Name Unknown)**_

 _ **Quirk: Acceleration**_

 _ **Last Occupation: Wanted Doctor**_

 _ **This quirk allows the user to drastically increase the speed of anything that is able to move. It can multiply the speed by thousands depending on the user's control. The use is most effective for cars or the speed of an actual human. His quirk affects his talking which can cause mass winds which can destroy.**_

 _ **Appearance: Scay has black curly hair. He also wears a metal beak which is used to conceal the waves from his voice. He also wears a leather jacket with fur on the top edges. He wears no shirt but has long black pants. He also has stitches on the back on his neck which he always hides.**_

They piled out of the car and headed into the dark and abandoned house. It was mainly cleaned up to be used but still considered abandoned.

"Yo scay, where are the others?" Tenkai asked as Scay turned around. He pointed to the next room. They opened the door to reveal three other people sleep.

On the couch was God, he was usually always in the house. He was the mom of the house who always cooked and managed money When he wasn't doing those things he was sleep.

On the floor in a crouch position was hoody. Hoody was a guy who lurked in the shadows. He usually played in the darkest corner on his computer. They never really saw his face, since it was covered by a hoody.

Last was KaneKi. He was awake but had trouble sleeping. He got about an hour of sleep a day. He was on the kitchen table eating leftovers as the group came in.

"Wheres sky?" Raka asked Kaneki as he sneered. He lifted his hand and pointed up which revealed a sleeping man attached to the ceiling. He was obvious but also conceal.

"And Kadota?" Raka questioned as Kaneki pointed to the other room. He walked over and opened the door. It revealed a guy staring at a computer screen. The sounds emitting from the computer were moans of a teenage girl.

"For fuck's sake stop watching porn while we're here!" Cj fumed as Kadota fumbled as tossed as he tried to turn the program off. He managed to turn it off and sneered at the girl.

"It wasn't porn it just happened to be erotic!" Kadota yelled as he slammed the door. The trio decided to head to their rooms. The rooms were limited to four so some had to share.

The rooms were:

Cj and Raka and Kaneki  
Hoody and Tenkai  
Sky and Kadota  
God

Since God did all the work around the house he took his own room as payment so there was a room of three. It was possibly one of the worst combinations that could have transpired.

They all entered their rooms. They all had some type of equipment due to them making five hundred dollars or more in a single day. They made 3500$ a week which was enough to pay for food, water, and electricity with a lot to spare.

The main jobs that they had were:  
God-Mom  
Kaneki-Sources  
Scay-Getaway Driver  
Tenkai-Brawn  
Cj-Brains  
Raka-Dad  
Kadota- Knowledge  
Sky-Warp  
Hoody-Motivator

Raka just made all the money. God just parented everyone. Kaneki had a guy on the inside for everything. Tenkai was the muscle for everything. Cj was the idea girl, she had a solution for all problems. Kadota had knowledge on all topics including anime. Scay was the best getaway driver you could get with the sky being a teleporter. Hoody was rather silent other than him cheering them on during heists.

Cj laid on her bed and browsed through her phone. Since Raka couldn't see he just listened to music. Kaneki would browse his computer and look for places to perform the "ritual".

They didn't even know until it happened. Everything went slowly as the whole building vibrated from the top to the bottom. The building crashed down as it alerted the gang.

"S.M.E.S, or should I say Secret Memory Erasing Society! Your days of illegal quirk use are over! I am here!" Shouted All Might as his booming voice and mass damage alerted people in surrounding buildings.

"What the fuck?!" Raka yelled as he couldn't see but felt the impact. All Might found them even though they changed hideouts every week. He was dumbfounded.

"Hoody! Are you alive?!" Cj shouted as rubble started to shake in the corner of the destruction. Hoody popped out with minor injuries.

"Sky dead on impact. God bled to death quickly. Tenkai is unconscious probably going to die, while Kadota was impaled by a steel pipe. Scay is just fine but is trapped under a car. Kaneki is.." Hoody whispered as he looked up. He saw the white-haired boy soaring down above the symbol of peace.

"Die." Kaneki asserted as he formed his arm into a blade of steel and slicing the side of All Might's neck. All Might reacted quickly as he grabbed the boy and threw him into some rubble.

"Cj!" Raka shouted as he rushed over to the injured All Might with Cj right behind him. Cj extended her earlobes and hit his pressure points with her jacks.

People watched as their pillar of safety, and symbol of peace was behind pinned down by two teens. Their faces in horror as people say all around Japan with choppers viewing the scene and broadcasting it on all channels.

Cj immobilized him with her jacks as he struggled to stop the bleeding from his neck. He was starting to break free until rubble started to move rapidly.

Scay emerged from the accelerated rubble as he rushed over to the injured hero from behind. He held his arms behind his back and accelerated making his speed far surpass All Rights strength in his state.

Raka strutted over as he loomed over the hero. He placed his hand on All Might's head as he chuckled.

"Since you care about our job so much, have all of our savings," Raka uttered with a sinister smile. He inserted all of the memories he has taken and acquired since he manifested the quirk.

All Might's head was filled, just enough power could burst his whole head open. That's when rubble started to move and a blur happened before Scay was right behind All Might with his hands on his head.

Raka also regained his vision and pupils after releasing the memories stored up. He looked at Scay before nodding as Scay activated his quirk onto his hands.

The people screamed and shouted as they watched their hero, their symbol of peace, their pillar of hope have his head exploded in front of their eyes.

More cops and heroes started to show as they saw the scene in awe. The all couldn't believe that the hero who protected them for years was defeated by an unknown underground society of teens.

With Raka's newly regained vision he motioned for the people who were still alive to grab onto Scay. Stay focused as the cops and heroes closed in as he used his quirk to the full extent.

 _ **!**_

In a flash, the four teens Raka, Cj, Hoody, and Scay were in the next city. They were already on the wanted list as tv broadcasts were playing on every screen possible. They already had chosen different bounties on each teen.

 _Rakadao Eisse (Possible Ringleader)_  
 _ **500,000,000 Yen**_

 _Cj Eisse (Teenage Girl)_  
 _ **200,000,000 Yen**_

 _Scaryux Zalko (Beak Man)_  
 _ **100,000,000,000 Yen (All Might's Killer)**_

 _Hallido Sakasuki (Dark Hood)_  
 _ **100,000,000 Yen**_

They had stated the previous group named S.M.E.S as A.M.K which meant All Might's killers. They knew anybody would recognize them by the mug shots.

Luckily, Cj spotted a clothing store that was closed. They figured that they would rob it since they needed new looks. There were cop cars everywhere in Japan and heroes searching as they looted the store.

They finished looting and had completely different looks. Cj had even made her hair brown as cops surrounded the store as they were finishing the heist.

"Come out with your hands up! We know that you are robbing that store!" A cop yelled as the teens were clueless about what to do. Some heroes even made their way to the store.

That's when Hoody decided to come out of the store while his friends begged him not too. He took a look at all the cops before he put his hands down.

He turned around as they ordered him to stop what he was doing and that they would open fire. He pulled out a gun as they opened fire but nothing was affecting the teen.

Once they all stopped his back started to make suspicious movements as the bullet holes reformed and all of a sudden his back was normal. He turned around once again as he took a deep breath and blew hordes of bullets at the cops.

 ** _-_**  
 ** _Character Description:666_**

 ** _Name: Hallido Sakasuki_**

 ** _Quirk: Intake & Rebound (Reverse Madness)_**

 _ **Last Occupation: ?**_

 ** _This quirk allows the user to take any amount of damage and send it back like a rebound to the enemy. It can send it back in any shape or form and out of any way possible. He can also save the intake for as long as twelve days! The downside to this quirk is that when he holds it for over the limit it will automatically release without stopping_** _ **!**_  
 _ **-**_

The rest of the gang came out and started to help the bullet crazed boy as he unloaded bullets until they were all dead. They felt refreshed as they laid out in exhaustion next to each other.

That's when a portal opened underneath them causing them to slowly sink inside like quicksand. Until they fell through and landed on a bar floor.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Phase 2/3 Complete**_  
 _ **Phase 3/3 Commencing.**_  
 _ **"3 Years Later"**_  
 _ **-**_

 ** _"_** Hey, Cj, where were you and Toga?" Raka asked as the duo arrived at the bar. Ever since the All Might problem Raka, Cj, Scay, and Hoody joined the league of villains for shelter.

They quickly befriended the villains and shared rooms with their partner. They all had a person that they could relate too in the league. It was like they had a duplicate of themselves.

The rooms that they shared were:  
Cj and Toga  
Stay and Kurogiri  
Hoody and Dabi  
Raka and Shigaraki

They grew accustomed to the new living even missing their friends. They always played games with each other and planned out heists to get money.

Even though the gang wasn't actually the villain type, they just did things for money. Shigaraki told them all about the society and how heroes are lackeys who do things for cash.

He always talked about how much he hated All Might and praised the group whenever how brought it up. He absolutely loved every second of seeing All Might being beaten by teens, but he also hated every second because his group couldn't beat him.

They were all doing nothing and relaxing in their bar until the floor started to vibrate. They all felt it but Raka felt it the most. He felt this same feeling when All Might came.

"Everybody Run!" Raka shouted as the wall heated up and melted as the number two hero came through the wall. The gang tried to split but was captured by Kamui Woods.

"Kurogiri! Get as many as possible!" Tomura shouted as the warp fell unconscious and laid on the counter. The league looked in horror as he flopped.

"Calm down, I just played with his insides bit." Edge shot the number four hero stated as he slithered out of the warp gates body. The number two but now one hero stood in front of the league.

That's when Hoody released some power he had stored. It broke the wood surrounding him and he released it towards Endeavor and Kamui Woods killing both of them instantly.

"Hoody what did you have stored up?!" Cj yelled as Hoody put up three fingers.

"3 buses." Hoody stated as the league looked at him dumbfounded. Why did he get hit by three buses they wondered as a huge explosion was heard as the building collapsed.

The league all fell seven stories up as they were all itching to their deaths until Magne used his magnet quirk to shield Raka, Cj, and Scay but failed to save everyone else.

As the rest of them plummeted to their deaths Scay got angry. He got angry to the point where it made him hot with rage. He used his quirk as he sped across the surplus of cops and killed them one by one.

He was exhausted as he laid on a cop car for rest. He didn't see it coming until Cj yelled but it was far too late. A cop shot him in the back while he was still alive.

Cj and Raka stared in awe as their silent friend fell to the ground. It was just them two as more cops and choppers arrived at the scene. Cj hurt her ankle because of the fall so Raka had to carry her.

They ran and ran and ran as far as he could take them until he couldn't go anymore. He ducked into a nearby alleyway with Cj on top of him. They sat there waiting for the cops to pass.

As the cops were leaving the area one wandered into the alleyway as he opened fire on the startled duo. With Cj's quick thinking she was able to shield Raka from the gunfire.

Raka wished he didn't have eyesight at that moment. He watched as his favorite friend slowly fell into his arms. She was bleeding badly and was nearing death but couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"You cunt, thanks for everything though," Cj whispered as she lost all grip on life. That was it, he lost all of his friends. He could never see them again, and he hated it.

He couldn't help but scream. All he wanted was to see them, feel them, hear them talk to him once more. He was in distress as he screamed over and over and over again.

He rushed the cop as he gauged out his eyes, the man losing blood rapidly as Raka couldn't help but run,run as fast as he could. He only had one thought that seeped his mind.

" _ **Thanks, see you soon..."**_

 _ **"See you all soon, friends."**_

 ** _Well,that was my story as being a drug dealer, a drug dealer for memories. I regret everything, since it took away my friends, not really friends but family. See ya, never._**

 _ **Phases Complete..**_  
 _ **-**_

Wow, that was pretty long. This is my first time using oc's but here are some of my own from the WxW group! This is a competition entry for my friend shadowtrans63 ! Check him out! Anyways bye! If you wanna see a story like this or something else tell me!


End file.
